


Her Moony, His Nymph

by acciocrazychick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: Tonks was a seventh-year student. Remus was her professor. Secret’s ensue. Now they must band together to determine what this strange virus is that’s running rapidly through the wizarding community.TW: previous underage relationship, deadly illness.
Relationships: Lily Potter/James Potter (slight), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	1. One

Author’s Note: This is my first Remus/Tonks fic, so if any of the characters are written OOC, please let me know. I did not realize how short this was until I posted it here. Constructive criticism is always helpful. An OC, Lyra Hoffman has been created for this story. I also do not know if one would get thrown in Azkaban for something like this but I am taking some liberties. Warnings: underage relationship.

Disclaimer: JKR owns all of the characters, I am just taking them out to play.

* * *

“You are not seventeen yet” He whispers fanatically pushing her away. “I will not be sent to Azkaban for being with an underage witch.” “No one will have to know. We have fooled everyone so far, have we not?” The young blue-haired witch asks her eyes searching his sliding off the desk the shirtless werewolf had perched her on a few minutes ago.

“With kisses and embraces it is different, Dora.” Frowning with the thought, looking up thinking why he did not want to this. She was beautiful with her dark eyes and her heart-shaped face with swollen lips that so desperately he wants to kiss. Her curves were taunting him.

He knew the laws however until she was seventeen, they could not continue this.

“What? Are you saying you do not want to be with me? If so, what has the last six months been for? Am just your plaything while you are here?” Tonks began to get angrier with every word that spewed out of her mouth till her hair had morphed into a fiery red glaring at the shirtless man. 

“No that is not it at all,” Remus exclaims running a hand over his face. “How many times have we almost gotten caught? Do you think if anyone found out they would not go straight to Dumbledore? You would probably not be expelled but there would be repercussions’. I would probably be sent to Azkaban.”

“Do not talk to me like I am a child, Remus. You gave that right away as soon as you saw me shirtless. The legal age of consent is sixteen. I am turning seventeen in a week before the end of the year. Why is it such a big deal for you to admit that you want this also? I will be graduating. We will no longer be in this predicament where I have to call you Professor in class and Remus in private.” Tonks grabs her bag from the chair sighing then looking back but at her professor, with his dark brown eyes she could just look in forever, his taunt bare torso and his brown hair with a few grey roots, smiling coyly “I need to get some rest. This conversation and you have worn me out. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kissing his cheek, then walking to the door before she could exit she hears him say “I will send you a note.”

Walking back to the Hufflepuff common room, she kept thinking about what might have been if Remus had not pulled back. She would still be his arms. He would still be embracing her. Shaking her head as she enters the nook behind the barrels in the kitchen corridor. Sitting by the warm fireplace is her friend, Lyra reading a large bounded book titled _Defensive Charms: A Beginners Guide to Young Witches in a Wizards World._

“Wotcher, Lyra,” Tonks asks her friend expecting everyone to be asleep glancing at the clock reading almost midnight, “What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask the same to you.” Lyra quizzes her putting her book aside, noting her somewhat disheveled look and crinkled white button-up and her hair a mess “Why is your hair all a mess? Were you out with him again?”

Lyra knew that Tonks would sneak out and go to him. She did not know who “him” was only that he was a Gryffindor and was very handsome. That is all her best friend would tell her. When Lyra tried to get a name out of her when they were studying under the tree by the lake, Tonks had told her he was a Gryffindor. Dora had never given her a name. Tonks did not answer her question but Lyra knew.

“Tonks, I waited up for you. You can at least give me his name.” Lyra pleads walking after Tonks entering their dormitory through the underground tunnel. “Give a girl a little?”

Placing her bag on the bed, Tonks responds’ tiredly taking off her black boots “It looks like it is not going to last. I am pretty sure he broke off whatever we had going. ”

Lyra frowns “What why you seem so happy.”

“We cannot continue because of who he is, according to him.” Tonks continues sighing not wanting to get into coming up with a lie. “I am tired. Can we not talk about this right now?”

Lyra nods, silently getting into bed and wondering who Tonks mystery man is and why they cannot be together.

The next day, she walks into her defense against the dark arts classroom chatting about their homework assignment from Charms. Sitting down, she looks up to not see the werewolf she knew she had fallen for but a stranger. Her first thought was someone had been listening. Someone knew about her relationship with Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just so you know, Lupin does not know the Tonks is Sirius cousin. I have taken more liberties, however I am trying to stay true to JK Rowling's characters personality and traits. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lyra Hoffman and am just taking the characters in this story out to play, will put them back in the books when I am done :)
> 
> ______________________________________________

"Ms. Tonks, I do not know what we are going to do with you. " Madam Pomfrey exclaims scurrying over to the bed side table to mix a potion for Tonks to take. Rolling her eyes, she took the potion from Madam Pomfrey. 

"I just fell off my broom. It's just a scratch" Tonks answered swigging the potion down like it was firewhisky "I will be fine."

"Would you tell your mother that?" Madam Pomfrey asked eyeing her disapprovingly. Tonks knew she would also tell her mother that but knew that her mother would also still give her the mending potion and make her stay inside and in bed for the remainder of the night. "Your mother would be very disappointed in me if I did not keep you overnight for observation. "

The thought of her mother also made her frown. Her last letter to Tonks was not a very happy one.

_Nymphadora,_

_Please reconsider what you plan to do. I know how much you want to help others but there is no reason for you to pursue this reckless career. Please reconsider. I think you would great as a healer or working at the Ministry in a non-dangerous profession._

_Love,_

_Mum_

The last few letters her mother had written her were around the same topic. All about her wanting to become an Auror. She loved her mother. However, Tonks felt like her mother was being overly overprotective. Part of her wonders if her mother did not want her to potentially face any of the Black side of her mother's family. She also knew her mother was protective of her only child and did not want her to get hurt. However, her mother was not realizing that, she would not be happy with a desk job or being healer like her parents. She was never really mastered healing spells, other than some first aid spells that would come in handy if she was hurt on the job. Tonks wanted to be an Auror her whole life, she could not imagining being anything else.

Madam Pomfrey busied herself with wrapping Tonks arm and foot. Her foot was sprained from falling off her broom in flying lessons but her arm was definitely broken. She knew as soon as she hit the ground. Her mother had encouraged her at a young age to learn how to identify broken bones. "That potion will make you groggy, potentially loopy and most certainly sleepy. You should rest."

"Madam Pomfrey, please do not owl my mother. She is already worried about me as it is." Tonks fretted getting comfortable in the cot. She knew Madam Pomfrey owled her mother occasional to ask her opinion on unfamiliar illnesses that students came to hospital wing for. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and walked over to attend to the boy who had spilt a potions in Slughorn's class all over his hands. He had what looks like light-green hands and boils all over his hands. They seemed to be spreading up his arms at an accelerated rate.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly and immediately knew someone was there watching her. Grabbing her wand from the bed side table, she turned over to lay on her other side "Good evening, Dora" the raspy voice declared.

Groggly she sat up, rubbing her eyes, angrily declaring "You do not have the right to call me that anymore. It's Ms. Tonks or Tonks."

The man beside her bed had not looked up from his paper at her declaration but responded, "Alright, let us start over. Good evening, Ms. Tonks"

Looking back up at him, she missed the way he said her name. He can be so infuriating sometimes. She could not tell him that, though. "Where were you last class?"

"I cannot tell you that." Lupin answered as the words pained him to say. He knew Tonks would not understand. At least that is what he thought.

"You use to tell me everything." Pulling up her blanket to the chill that came over the room as Lupin folds up the Daily Prophet setting it on the bed side table.

"Dumbledore's orders." Lupin admits adding after a second thought, "If I could I would tell you, you know that."

"Why are you here?" Tonks asked quietly, trying not to sound like a stupid girl who still had a crush on her teacher. Knowing that he was here in the hospital wing because he still cared. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him but knew that was out of the question.

"I wanted to sit with you. I wanted to make sure you were okay after that fall." Lupin expresses readjusting himself in his chair to sit more comfortably. Tonks wondered how long he had been here.

"Admit it you still care." Tonks blurted out a little bit louder than she had intended to. Looking around, she frowned. Hoping no one had heard her. The boy in the bed nearest her must have been released because the bed was made up and there was no clip board on the end of the bed.

"Of course I do. I care about all of my students." Lupin lies. He did care about all of his students but not the way he cared for Nymphadora. He would never admit that however. She was not yet seventeen yet and they had agreed they would stop whatever they had going on. Her pull to him was magnetizing. He runs his eyes down her neck, to her bare shoulders in the sleeveless blue night shirt she had on, down her arms and finally to her chest and then back up to her face. He wants to touch her soft almost white porcelain skin, run his rough fingers on the delicate skin of her neck.

Tonks eyeing him, then scoffs. She knew him better than that and pulls back her hair "How did you sneak in here? Madam Pomfrey does not allow visitors at night. "

"I may have told her that she was needed in Dumbledores office as he was feeling ill" Lupin answers her question "Which was not a lie. He did ask for Madam Pomfrey's presence."

Tonks snorts, then chuckles "I am just trying to imagine Dumbledore feeling ill."

"Yes, I know, it does see, unimaginable" replies Lupin unbeknownst to him was leaning in closer to the bed.

"Remus, do think anyone overheard our conversation in your office" Tonks asks him seriously in a whisper. She had not even realized she had called him Remus till the question was out of her mouth.

"I am unsure. I am on temporary suspension but it is due to my being a werewolf." Remus comments to her feeling the urge to grab her hand for comfort. He knew it was wrong. He was too old for her and he knew.

Tonks, however grabs his hand in hers, squeezing it "You will get through this." Silently thinking we will get through this. Yes, they were not supposed to be continuing what Tonks would call a relationship but he needed a friend, if not a companion to get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Lily, James and Sirius are all are alive since this an AU. You will be introduced to little Harry in a few chapters. I have also created another Mary Sue other than Lyra, a ministry official who works in the Beast division, Ms. Aurora Leeting who will be mentioned it more chapters. As always, this is an AU story so somethings may diverge from canon, however to respect JKR’s characters I have tried to keep the personalities and traits to canon. I do not own JKRs characters, just taking them out to play then putting them back in the books.
> 
> Also I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter. Part of me feels like I am awful at writing Lily, James and Sirius. But part of me loves this chapter because I feel like Lily and Remus are so great friends that it makes me want to cry. I have been wanting to write something similar to this as a one-shot but decided to add it in to this story.

Lily had been hurrying around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place getting dinner together for everyone. She was still trying to organize this kitchen. She had cooked and cleaned this kitchen since she had first visited Grimmauld after Sirius mother had passed and he asked for help with de-trapping the place. It seeped however that Kreacher was still not having this. The kitchen was Kreacher’s favorite place to hang out. Hearing footsteps, she exclaims, “I am almost ready, Sirius.”

Hearing a chuckle, Remus responses “if I were Sirius, I would be much better looking.”

Turning around in the kitchen “You are very handsome Remus. Speaking of that, I have a question for you and I want you to be honest with me, promise?”

“Alright, gladly.” replies Remus raising his eyebrow and pulling out a chair at the table unsure where this conversation is going.

“Are you dating a student?” Lily bluntly asks, however hesitantly not wanting to anger the werewolf.

Remus eyes grow big nervously “What would make you think that?”

Lily already knew the answer by his facial expressions. She knew that she was one of the only people who could read Remus like a book. “You left this letter down in the sitting room. I was tidying up when I found it.” She admits pulling it out of her pocket. He noticed the letter had creases as if it had been folded up multiple times then unfolded to be read. He knew that he had carried in his robe and it must have fallen out his pocket.

_Moony,_

  
_I am staying for the break at school. Let’s meet in the Room of Requirement Sunday night. I have a surprise for you._

  
_Love,_   
_Your Nymph_

  
“We all know every room in this house needs tidying up” Remus replied nervously re-reading the letter. He knew he was backed into a corner. He could never lie to Lily, she would see right through it. Resigning to defeat, Remus put his head in his hands.

  
Lily took out her wand, pointing it at the door andand uttering “Muffliato” then sitting back down pulling Remus’ hands off his face, grabbing them and squeezing them.

  
“Remus, do you know how serious this is?” Lily asked not believing that it was true even though the words were written out in front of her. She knew how serious this could be if anyone other than herself found out. How would Dumbledore or McGonagall respond? “You could be sent to Azkbahan. It is even more concerning that you would put yourself at risk, your job at risk. You were always level headed. “

  
“Yes, I have always been level headed. I have always played it safe. Prefect Moony.” Remus explains starting to get frustrated and his voice rising. He knew there was no use now denying the relationship he had. “When I told her, she did not care. She did not care, Lily. Besides, I was seeing a student. I have broken it off.” Remus declares running a hand over his face in frustration.

  
“That does not matter. If anyone finds out other than myself and this girl who still seems in to you. I know she has written to you before. When you had left for Hogwarts a few days early, Luperca had come by with a letter. Same handwriting on the front. ” Lily observes her voice getting slightly louder. She rarely now a days got angry or frustrated with Remus, it was mostly James and Sirius. They were always the recluse ones. “I thought it was just a relationship you were hiding from us all. Waiting to tell us at the right moment. I really thought she was just some girl you met at Diagon Alley or Hogsmede. Not a Hogwarts student.”

  
“It is not going to matter much longer. I got a letter yesterday from the Ministry of Magic, they are putting me on temporary suspension.” Remus admits matter of factly handing her the official notice.

  
_Mr. Lupin,_

  
_We have received intelligence that you have not registered as a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, all magical creatures are required to submit an application before they are allowed to take jobs at any magical related career field to the Beast Division, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We would ask for you to remember that any unlawful risks that disregard the Werewolf Registry is a serious offence under Section 5 of the Werewolf Code of Conduct. Secondly, the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures requests your presence at a Committee Hearing to determine the status of your position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 22 June 1988. As of today, you are temporary suspended from your post at the school._

  
_Have a wonderful day,_

  
_Aurora Leeting_   
_Beast Division_   
_Department of Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures_   
_Ministry of Magic_

“What why? Did they find out?” Lily frets picking up the letter that he handed her opening it and reading it.

“Not that I am aware. Someone found out I am a werewolf and has complained to the ministry.” Remus responses to Lily sighing. He had reread that letter so many times. “I have a hearing in a week. It seems that I will not be teaching for the next two weeks.”

“Who put a muffliato charm on?” shouting came from behind the door. “Lily are you in there?”

Lily pointed her wand at the door and it unlocked. Sirius and James came barging through the door. The short dark haired man with glasses asked “Lily what was that all about?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” She replies kissing him on the cheek and then going back to bustling in the kitchen.

“Good ol’ boy, how are you doing?” Sirius booms grabbing Remus by the shoulder. “Heard you got a girl you have been keeping for us?”

Remus eyes shot to Lily and she silently told him she did not tell anyone. “Found the letters you left in one of your books.”

Remus repeatedly bangs his head against the table before replying “Not anymore I do not. Leave it alone, please. I have a hearing at the Ministry in a week.”

Sirius looked up at James, apparently that was not the response they were hoping for. Getting up, Lupin turned to Lily “when dinner is ready, please let me know. I’ll come down and take it back up to my room.”

After Lupin had gone up the stairs, Lily showed her husband and Sirius the letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius’ eyes grew wide in anger with every word he read. “They cannot do this. Remus loves teaching those rug rats. Not sure why but he loves I though.”

James runs a hand through his hair “Someone must have told the ministry about him. That is the only reason. Dumbledore and the staff knew and did not have a problem with it.”

“I was hoping this was going to be an eventful dinner. Not because of this horse shit but because I wanted to tell everyone that my cousin’s daughter is coming to stay with me for a while. Her mother is going to the United States to assist with a virus they are having to endure and her mother asked if it would be alright.” Sirius explains.

“What about her father?” Lily asks intrigued with this new bit of news.

“Her father also works at St Mungo’s but has been assigned a head healer position for the night shifts. She is almost seventeen years old though. So she can take care of herself. She is wanting to take the Auror assessments. I thought myself and James could give her some pointers.” Sirius further explains.

“Sirius, I hate to break it to you but you are not an Auror.” James teases him hitting him on the back smiling.

“I work in the Investigation Department” Sirius defends looking playfully offended.

“You work as a scribe, Padfoot,” a voice coming from the door further elaborates. Chuckling, folding his arms and leaning on the threshold, Remus smiles.

“Coming back to join us?” James asks pulling out a bottle of firewhisky. “I think you need this more than we do.” Lily shaking her head, magically places the food on the table and pulls out four cups from the cabinet.

Remus nods smiling. He knew there was no way he was going to get through this week and the trial without his dear friends. He thought of Dora, he’ll write her a letter later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some characters that you will recognize and some OCs. In previous fanfic stories I have read when the Beast division is mentioned, it always seems like Umbridge is the head of the Beast division. I wracked my brain of who else would be feared and that much disliked. I determined that it was for character development and progression of the story to include this. I understand that not all of the ministry characters are in their correct departments. I am taking a few liberties with this story, so do not take that against me, please. I apologize I should have mentioned this since this AU Sirius is not on the run from the Ministry. Also, some of these characters will come back into play in later chapters. Harry is 6-7 years old at the time of this story. Disclaimer: I have no rights to the characters created by JKR. I only have rights to Lyra Hoffman and Aurora Leeting. I am taking the characters out to play and then putting them back in the books.

“Bringing to order the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures committee hearing for Mr. Remus John Lupin. This hearing is to determine the status of your position at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.” Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge announces from the square perch he is placed on above everyone else sitting below him. “Representatives from both the subdivisions of Beings and Beasts, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement subdivision of the Investigation Office and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After discussion with all involved, the committee has agreed we will call all witnesses, then Mr. Lupin to determine your fate.”

There were not many observers, other than witnesses to testify on Lupin’s behalf. Sitting in the front row of the opposite side of the committee is Ms. Amelia Bones representing the Beings division, Ms. Dolores Umbridge representing the Beast division, Sirius representing the Investigating Office along with James. Remus is not sure if James is going to testify on his behalf or not. He is not concerned. James had told him that when little Harry went to Hogwarts, he had hoped that Remus was stilling teaching. Dumbledore and McGonagall were next to James as representatives of Hogwarts and were most likely each going to testify. In the second row is Lily smiling at him from across the seats, no matter the outcome with her there, he is not concerned or worried. A few feet from Lily is a woman Remus did not recognize. She has long blonde hair, light blue eyes, a long nose, and a rather large face. She has dark robes but her expression on her face is determination. However, she seems out of place in this dimly lit room.

Kingsley Schacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour, two other Aurors’ who work with James. He wonders why Scrimgeour was here, what could be the motive. That greatly concerned him. He would have to ask James and Sirius if they knew why. He was trying his best to stay calm, he was starting to sweat and his hands were getting clammy. 

“Calling Mr. Sirius Black as a witness and representative for the Investigation Office,” announces an unknown committee member, as Sirius gets out of his seat and comes to the center of the room. In the center of the room is a block on the floor that Remus knew all too well. He had been here before at least twice for two other hearings. One to determine the status of his werewolf registry and the time he had been called as a witness for the murder of his mother.

Sirius winks at Remus, “Please state your name” utters a robotic voice as Sirius steps onto the slightly raised platform.

“Sirius Orion Black” he answers confidently hands at his side hoping that his testimony will favor Remus.

“You were friends at Hogwarts with defendant, correct?” questions a ministry official. “What was Mr. Lupin like then?”

“I am unsure how that is relevant to him being a Hogwarts professor, Ms. Leeting,” Dumbledore answers calmly standing up.

“Dumbledore” Fudge comments raising a hand signaling for him to sit down “Ms. Leeting, this is not a trial. I can understand your interest but keep the questioning to the topic at hand.”

Ms. Aurora Leeting smiles, one that is fake and sees out of place on her face, “Very well then. What are your thoughts on Mr. Lupin’s temperament?”

“Kind, understanding, patient. The opposite of what one would deem as a werewolf’s temperament.” Sirius replied honestly looking towards Lupin.

“But he still is a werewolf. “ Piped up Umbridge with a smirk. “Do we want our children to be exposed to this type of creature?”

Some of the committee members nod in agreement. “He only transforms once a month. Dumbledore has taken precautions for this. The Wolfsbane potion is given to him and he can keep his mind. He knows where he is, he knows who he is. I believe his personal life is of no business to the ministry, however.” Sirius defends trying to keep control of his emotions as he makes a fist with both of his hands.

“I was under the impression that Wolfsbane is a very complex potion to make. How does he get this potion each month?” Umbridge inquires trying to trip Sirius and get him to confess a fault of Remus. “Also since he is on the Werewolf Registry, I believe that the Ministry has every right to be in his business.”

“Our potions master at Hogwarts makes the potions,” Dumbledore answers before Sirius can answer. “He can perfect it and keep our resident in his right mind whenever he transforms.”

Umbridge writes something down on the parchment and replies “No further questions at this time.”

“Any other questions for Mr. Black?” Fudge inquires looking to his left and right at the committee.

“Next witness, we call Mr. Albus Dumbledore.” Utters the same unfamiliar committee member. “Please state your name.”

“Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore” he states matter factly in a voice Remus wishes he had.

“Since previously stated, Mr. Lupin receives the Wolfsbane potion, what is his temperament during these times?” another ministry official asks with their hand up.

“I assume you mean when he is transforming?” Dumbledore asks amused with this question as he begins pacing the floor. “He deals with the pain very well if I say so myself. Having been bitten as a child, he has ways to cope. He curls up in his office and waits till the full moon passes. As he is no threat to anyone.”

“How do you know that Albus?” again pipes up Umbridge. “How do you know he is not a threat to others? I find it very irresponsible of you to have let this animal into your school?”

“Ms. Umbridge, as I have previously stated. The wolfsbane potion keeps him in his right mind, so he is his kind, patient, and understanding soul rather. He is nowhere near any more dangerous than I am. Nor is he any danger to anyone here or when he transforms. On the subject of him being dangerous to the students at our school, I have taken precautions in case something does happen.”

“What would that be?” Umbridge asks continuing her inquisition on the headmaster.

“Alas, I do not want to reveal the plan as it involves the professor in question to not know,” Albus answers frankly.

“What if the potions master retires or leaves his post at Hogwarts?” Aurora asks thinking that Albus did not have thought of this.

“Oh my dear, what a great question.” Dumbledore bemuses. “One of the requirements to be the potion master along with other criteria is to have mastered the Wolfsbane potion as such as the requirement to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor must be able to identify objects that are potentially cursed in dark magic and how to remove these curses. I dare say Lupin was able to identify four and remove or contain four curses. The best I have ever seen, I dare say.”

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,” Aurora replies her face pink as she thought she was going to surprise the older man with her question.

“Any more questions for Dumbledore?” Fudge asks loudly.

“Next witness, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt from the Auror office.” utters the same unfamiliar committee member. “Please state your name.”

_________________________________________________________________

“Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. May I see Ms. Tonks outside?” Professor McGonagall asks interrupting his last class for the seventh year students. “She will not be back for the remainder of the period, I am afraid.”

As Professor Flitwick nods and motions for her to get up, Tonks gets up wondering what could be the reason that McGonagall wants to see her. She was not her head of house, Professor Sprout was. She had a suspicion that it had to do with Remus. _Stop calling him that_ , she thinks grabbing her bag, looking at Lyra, and shrugging her shoulders. _He is Professor Lupin now_.

Once out in the abandoned hallway, McGonagall looks towards Tonks concern forming on her features. Nymphadora, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.”

Tonks knew that Dumbledore wanted to see her was the reason for McGonagall’s concerned expression. Not even bothering to correct McGonagall, she knew Tonks preferred to be called by her last name versus her given name. Trying not to give away her concerns following McGonagall down the corridor, “May I ask what this is about, Professor McGonagall?”

“I do not think that is something I can divulge.” McGonagall responses blankly. “Follow me, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The story about Remus’ owl is totally not canon. I originally was going to name the owl, Chimera, or Onyx, however, I find one more fitting in my opinion. Context, in Roman mythology, Luperca (loop-er-ka), the name of the she-wolf who suckled Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome. Huge shout out to @cruciospclls and @writer-rae on Tumblr for being my betas :)

“Tootsie Pop” McGonagall utters as the Gargoyle statute slides open to reveal the stairs leading up to the office. McGonagall steps back “I was told to escort you. He will know you have arrived.” 

With her last utterance, the gargoyle statue slides back into place, and Tonks’s view was now of the backside of a stone wall. Climbing the steps, rolling around in her head, ‘ _ what is going to happen? Tomorrow is the last day of school. We will get our results from our NEWTs next week.’  _

Climbing the last step, she observes Dumbledore sitting at his desk. His half-moon spectacles set off to the side and numerous papers scattered across his desk. 

“Ah, Nymphadora. So glad you could make it.” Dumbledore exclaims pointing his wand in front of his desk and the chair magically appears “Sit, sit.” 

Sitting down and pulling over her head her messenger bag, she gulps unsure why she is here. She can guess. However, she will not feel guilty. She knows her feelings for her teacher are wrong, but she cannot deny them. 

“Ms. Tonks, you will be glad to hear that Professor Lupins committee hearing went as well as excepted. He can teach at Hogwarts again next year and longer if he is so inclined to do so. “Professor Dumbledore begins “I know you and Professor Lupin were very close as he was tutoring you in your stealth and tracking to prepare you for your pre-Auror training. I have no doubts you will pass the exams on concealment and disguise,” smiling at her. 

Tonks nods smiling back at him shrugging her shoulders “the curse of a clumsy, klutzy metamorphmagus.” 

“However, I know you already knew Professor Lupin’s committee hearing went well.” Dumbledore further explains, “as I know you were present at his hearing.” 

“I am not sure what you are talking about, sir. I did not even know that Professor Lupin had a committee hearing. I only knew that one day he was tutoring me in my free period and the next day in class he was not there.” Tonks lies. She could not tell Dumbledore that she knew of his hearing because he had visited her in the hospital wing, and they had discussed the future hearing. 

“Nymphadora, an outside observer would not know you were at his hearing but with a trained eye, I knew you were the blonde woman sitting across the way from Ms. Lily Potter,” Dumbledore replies knowing fully well that he knew she was there. “I do not know why you are not admitting it, my dear. You are not in trouble for caring about someone who has become your mentor, possibly even a friend once you graduate.”

Tonks did not know she was holding her breath as she let out a sigh of relief. “So I am not in trouble for going off school grounds without permission?” 

“If it was the beginning of the school year, I would say it would be up to Professor Sprout to determine that. However, she will not be informed as there is only one more day left for your seventh year and as you are seventeen as of the morning of the hearing. You are legally an adult and could have apparated outside the ministry and Hogwarts grounds. I am guessing you apparated to outside the entrance to ministry and back to Hogsmeade? I am intrigued by how you were able to get back to Hogwarts, however?” Dumbledore inquires with a smirk on his face knowing that Lupin probably told her his boyhood stories about finding tunnels between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. “You do not have to tell me, Ms. Tonks.” 

Tonks smirks with a sigh of relief. Knowing this visit had to do with Lupin, but she was unsure how much Dumbledore knew. She began to wonder if Dumbledore knew more than he was letting on. But she believed that her disguise was foolproof. “Professor Dumbledore, may I ask how you knew it was me at the hearing?” 

“It was when Umbridge asked me about him. And if he had ever hurt a student,” Dumbledore confesses. “Your disguise morphed slightly. Your eyes become dark with what I would call rage and your blonde hair had a twinge of red to it. I believe I was the only one to see it however as soon as you realized this you morphed back.” 

“I have always despised that woman,” Tonks mutters remembering that moment and cursing herself as to why she did not keep her composure. 

“Ms. Tonks, I would also like to tell you. I have your NEWTs results.” Professor Dumbledore held her results up and handing them to her “Since you are here”

She grabbed the page of parchment and read: 

**_Courses_ ** **_NEWT Grade_ **

_ Charms Outstanding  _

_ Transfiguration Outstanding  _

_ Defense against the Dark Arts Outstanding  _

_ Potions Exceeds Expectations  _

_ Herbology Exceeds Expectations  _

“Looks like we are going to have an Auror recruit” Professor Dumbledore chuckles as Tonks attempts to hide a blush wondering if the only reason she got outstanding in defense against the dark arts was that she could make Remus squirm.  _ Stop thinking like that. You have no reason to, at least not anymore.  _ “I have a meeting with Minster Fudge and the Hogwarts Board about reinstating Professor Lupin in about ten minutes.” 

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore,” Tonks exclaims trying to contain her excitement. Running down the stairs her first thought was she has to tell Remus. She did not care that he had broken whatever they had off. She only cared that he knew. Scratching a small note on a ripped piece of parchment, she ran to the opposite side of the castle to the owlery. 

_ Moony,  _

_ I know you told me not to write anymore as these letters could be intercepted. I just had to let you know. I received my NEWT results earlier than expected. And I passed all of them. I was very concerned about my performance in Potions. I am ghastly at it but I knew it would help me anyway. Assuming that you already know what I received in your class. My grades were 3 outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Two exceeds expectations in Herbology and Potions. I do not think I deserve one of those outstanding’s, you can probably guess which one ;) wish you were here. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Nymph  _

Looking around for the owl she normally used to send her letters. It was Remus’ owl. Remus had explained that his childhood best friend, James Potter had given it to him when he was twelve, so they could send letters back and forth, so he would not feel so alone during the summer holidays during his time away from school. He had all but given her this owl to use to send letters home and to him. 

Noticing the large tawny brown owl with a hint of bronze in her feathers. “There you are, Luperca.” Hearing the familiar voice of Tonks, the owl opened her eyes, alert and ready. Tonks knew that the owl was ready, tying the note around Luperca’s leg “Find Remus and give this is to him” 

With a hoot of confirmation that the owl understood, Luperca flew off. Tonks not realizing someone was behind her, breathing a sigh of relief that school was almost over. She had decided last night that if Remus wanted to just be friends, she could do with that. Though she did not think that people who were only friends knew how each other’s skin felt and how their lips tasted. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not think ill of Lyra as she is just concerned for our resident metamorphmagus on some decisions she has made in the last six months. Thank you to my beta readers :)

“I did not know you were calling our defense against the dark arts professor by his first name already,” a familiar voice said behind her. Turning around quickly, she saw Lyra. Her mind froze. How was she so distracted by the thought of Remus that she did not notice someone was behind her? Lyra’s arms crossed in front of her chest, continuing, “I followed you when I noticed you coming out of Dumbledore’s office. That is the only reason that Professor McGonagall would call someone other than students of her own house out of class. I was guessing you were sending a letter to your parents when you went up to the owlery.” 

Tonks’s mind was still frozen. She did not know what to say. She knew she should make up some excuse about how she was sending an owl to her family. “I got my NEWT results back when I went to see Dumbledore. I was sending a letter to my parents.” She quickly replies.

“I did not know you had a family named Remus. It is interesting that he has the same first name as Professor Lupin.” Lyra responds, her eyes becoming more dilated as every word comes out of her mouth. 

“I have been tutoring with him for the last six months. I thought he deserved to know.” Tonks admits not addressing the original question. 

Putting two and two together, Lyra uncrosses her arms, “Stop with this horseshit, Nymphadora.” Her voice gets louder with every word that comes out of her mouth. “It is him, is it not? He is the “Gryffindor boy” you have been sneaking out to meet. It makes perfect sense. I do not know why I did not see it sooner. Every night you have a tutoring session, you also see him.” 

Tonks watches Lyra shout at this point as she puts her fingers up, making quotation marks with her fingers as she describes Remus as the Gryffindor boy. “Lyra…” 

“No, I am not finished. How could you be so stupid? He is a teacher. You are a student. From what I heard from my father, he was at the hearing at the Ministry because he is a werewolf. Did he tell you that, Tonks? Did he tell you he is a werewolf that hurts people?” Lyra continues. “How could you put yourself in danger?” 

“Yes, Lyra, he told me he was a werewolf. Werewolves do not hurt people. They cannot control their transformations, just like I can control that I am clumsy. “Tonks shouts back, her eyes becoming dark with anger as the tips of her hair becoming red-orange. “How can you be so prejudiced? Not everyone is like Fenrir Greyback. I know he is a teacher, but there is another side to him. He’s kind, generous, and caring. The man knows how to make me laugh when I feel like crying. He is intelligent and…” 

“You have fallen for him,” Lyra exclaims chuckling. “I cannot believe this. I am guessing he feels the same since you are still in contact with him.” 

“After your reaction to him, that is not any of your business,” Tonks replies, grabbing her bag and shoving haphazardly her NEWT results into the knapsack. 

_ Nymphadora,  _

_ Your mother has been assigned a healers post for a month in the United States as there is a virus that is ravishing the wizarding community. She will leave the day after tomorrow. I will be having to take night shifts starting tonight for the foreseeable future. I know you are an adult now and can take care of yourself. Sirius offered to have you stay with him until Andy comes back. He also is able to give you tips and tricks for the Auror assessments. His friend is also an Auror. I know you sent the forms in last month, Dora.  _

_ I will be picking up at the station at noon.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Dad  _

She reread the part about her going to Sirius’. With a smile on her face, she finishes packing up her trunk. Her cousin always knew how to cheer her up. 

**Grimmauld Place**

“Remus, why is this bird attacking me again?” Sirius shouts from the other room. Walking into the library, Remus chuckles, “She doesn't like you, Padfoot.” Undoing the letter attached to her leg, Remus gives her a treat, looking at the treat in his hand, Luperca decides that it’s not going to hurt her, flies back to her perch on the window. Assuming the letter is from Dumbledore, he opens and reads. His face breaks out in a smile as he reads her written words. 

“It is from her, is not?” Sirius exclaims trying to grab the note from Remus’ hands. 

“It is not for your eyes, Snuggles.” The werewolf responds, his eyes shining with delight, turning around and grabbing a sheet of parchment off the resolute desk and scribble of his quill. 

“Spoilsport.” Sirius pouted flopping back on the lounge but getting closer to the desk where Remus is writing “I wanted to read all the raunchy details.” 

_ Nymph,  _

_ I know for a fact you deserved at least one of those outstandings. A smile came across my face as I read that you had passed all of your NEWT level classes. I will talk to James about giving you some pointers for the assessment and aptitude tests they give you before you can join the training program. My hearing went well, they deemed my condition to not be an issue as long as the Headmaster has the Wolfsbane potion readily available. I want to meet up with you. Can you meet me at the Hog’s Head?  _

_ Love, _

_ Your Moony  _

_ P.S. Happy Birthday. We will have to celebrate.  _

“You dog” Sirius calls out, his eyes wide, re-reading what Remus had just written. “Your girl is a student?” 

Remus chuckles, resigning to the fact that his Dora was not a student anymore. She was a full-fledged witch who wanted to become an Auror. “Not anymore, she is not. She just passed her NEWT classes. She is officially out of school.” Tying the rope back on to Luperca, his owl flies off to his Dora. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I forgot to post Chapter 6 on here this past week. I am posting another chapter :)   
> Do not ask me why but I thought of this last night while I was trying to fall asleep, the image of Remus shirtless and brushing his teeth walking out of his bathroom. So I put it in this chapter. Also, does anyone know how wizards/witches take care of their teeth if there are no dentists? Do they go to muggle dentists? Or do they have magic dentists? Just something I’ve always wondered that. If anyone knows the answer or wants to drop a PM to me to talk about this pressing line of thought, go ahead. Also, you get a tad more information about the plot of the story in this chapter as well.   
> You get to meet Harry in this chapter : )
> 
> Thank you in advance to my betas :)

“Dora, I hate to do this to you when you just got back from school.” Ted begins sitting down on her messy bed. She had only been less than 48 hours and her room was already a mess. “I am going to need to leave for St. Mungo’s, sooner rather than later. There has been an influx of patients coming in with strange bite marks on their left arm. It’s always their left arm. Are you packing for Sirius’?” 

“Yes, dad.” Tonks replies looking up from her muggle magazine Ted walks into her messy room “How many are coming in per day? 

“Last week it was 5 per week, now it’s 20 and it's only Wednesday,” Ted answers, trying not to let his daughter see his concern on his face. Ted kisses her forehead “Your cousin mentioned he wanted you to have dinner with them tonight. I have to go. I love you, Dora.” 

“I guess I’ll get packing.” Tonks smiles getting up and throwing some clothes in her trunk. She knew her dad trusted her to apparate to her cousin’s house and did not want to smother her. Her mother on the other hand was verging on smothering. Tonks knew that she meant well and only wanted to protect her. Tonks knew why her mother was like this. Her mother’s side of the family, the Black feeling never forgave her for marrying her father. Her mother was disowned for this. She knew the story, she knew how dangerous her mother’s side of the family was. With her Aunt Bellatrix in Azkaban, her Aunt Narcissa lying low, her Grandmother was still alive but who knew where she was. Her mother had told her that she was not too worried about her family getting revenge on her for being a ‘blood traitor’ but her mother had always been protective of her father and her since birth. 

Ted walks back into the room. “By the way, once your mother gets back, we can celebrate your birthday and your NEWT results. I promise I will make it up to you.” 

“Dad, it is okay. You are doing your part to help protect others in this world by being a healer. I want to protect others by bringing others to justice.” Tonks answers running across the beige carpeted floor. “I just wish Mum could see that.” 

“Dora, your mother does not want you to get hurt. She does not want you to have a target on your back or always having to look over your shoulder like she has.” Ted admits pulling his daughter into a hug.

“This is me we are talking about. Your klutzy, clumsy metamorphmagus daughter” Tonks chuckles hugging her father back “Go save the world.” 

“What are you so worried about Sirius?” James asks him as he runs around trying to tidy up everything. Sirius checks the piano to ensure there is no dust on it for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. 

“The last time I saw my baby cousin was when she was eleven years old and about to start Hogwarts. Andy did not want me to give her that Comet 260 but…” Sirius smirks remembering their interaction.

“Because the first years are not allowed to have brooms. My mother did not want me to break the rules before I stepped foot in the castle.” A feminine voice finishes his sentence. Sirius turns around, seeing his little cousin was not so little anymore. She was not a small, pink-haired child anymore. She was taller but not by much and had Andy’s brown heavy-lidded eyes and her hard-lined jaw. “I hid that broom in the bottom of my trunk for almost an entire year. I ran out one night, sneaked out on to the Quidditch grounds, and flew like I was the king of the world. I also had my first kiss because of that broom. Pretty sure it was only to get a ride on the broom” 

“You are going to have to tell me about that story, Tonkies.” Sirius chuckles then ask her, getting up to hug her. “Who let you in?” 

“Oh my new friend, Harry did,” Tonks answers as if it was obvious as a little seven-year-old boy with glasses peaks around the corner of the doorway. 

“I like her pink hair” Harry admits shyly knowing that he should have gotten an adult to answer the door.

“Harry, next time when someone is at the door. Come grab myself or Sirius. Even your Mum if she is not busy.” James motions for his son to come towards him. “I know you were curious but unlike your family, there are dark wizards out there in the world.”

“You do know whose house this used to belong to, right?” Tonks asks smirking going to finally hug her cousin. “This house was dark as can be when I was little. Along with Grandma Druella’s house. I have never been there but I heard stories from my Mum.” 

Sirius looks at James, then Lily who had just entered the room, “I believe introductions are in order. James, Lily this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, Andy’s daughter.” He introduces Tonks to his two friends, then messing Harry’s hair up as he laughs setting him on his lap “you already know my godson, Harry here.” 

“Do not call me Nymphadora, Sirius.” Tonks glares at Sirius with her eyes darkening and her turning red as Harry laughs not realizing that this is not for his entertainment. 

“Alright, James. Lily. This is Tonks. She only likes to be called by her surname. I prefer to call her Tonkies.” Sirius eyes Tonks. 

“Wotcher James, Lily. I put up with Tonkies as it is not as bad as my given name.” Tonks asks smiling at both James and Lily. “Are you the James who is Sirius’ best mate and willing to give me some tips for my Auror training?”

Sirius puts the young boy down and wonders aloud, “Where is that old fool?” as Tonks begins a conversation with both Lily and James about Lily’s career as a healer. 

“Moony, where are you? I want to introduce you to my cousin? She probably took your class this year at Hogwarts anyway, so you probably already know her.“ Sirius knocks on the werewolf’s door and opens it without hearing a response. Seeing out the window, Luperca had just flown out the window with a letter in her attached to her as Lupin walks out of the bathroom. He was shirtless and brushing his teeth. Sirius knew that Remus was not interested but seeing him shirtless took his breath away. Those toned abs and strong arms. Sirius shook his head but gulps before he finishes “Remus, I love you old buddy but I would prefer you put a shirt on before you meet my cousin. I mean she probably is one of your students.” 

Remus smirks, grabbing an old shirt from his dresser and goes to rinse his mouth then walking back out still shirtless.

“Put it one, you aren’t that attractive, you know.” Sirius chuckles trying to make a joke out of the situation. 

Remus muses if only he knew, smiling he follows Sirius out the door and down the stairs. “Why is she coming over? You mentioned she was seventeen?” 

“Her mother” Sirius answers finally getting to the bottom of the stairs and entering the hallway. “She is rather protective of her.” 

Out of the corner of Tonks’ eye, she sees Sirius entering the room with another brown-haired man.

_ Crash _ ! Her mug of mead that Lily previously offered her falls to the floor and shatters. Her eyes glance down in astonishment then return to the man in the doorway. 

Sirius looks between his cousin and Remus, who was also clearly shaken up unable to find his words. Tonks finally breaks the silence, “I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz. Let me help you clean this up.” 

Before she can assist Lily and James with the cleanup, a large tawny black owl flies through the open window to perch on Tonks’ trunk. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all coming together ☺ Thank you loads to writer-rae on tumblr !

Lily covering her mouth realizing who Tonks is to Remus, looking towards James and grabbing Harry’s cardigan from the coat rack then bending down to Harry’s level “Harry, sweetie let us go for a walk, shall we?”

Looking up at his dad then back to his godfather, then to Uncle Moony shrugging his shoulders “okay as long as my new friend can come with us.” Glancing up at Tonks, then asks “How come Uncle Moony’s owl is delivering letters to you?”

Like a spell wearing off Tonks suddenly looks down at Harry and then back at Lupin, “Your Uncle Moony and I are friends Harry, I have to unpack and talk to your Uncle Moony and Sirius. I’ll go on a walk with you tomorrow, how’s that sound?”

Smiling the boy with the round glasses and the scar wraps his arms around Tonk’s waist, then walks over to Lily and grabs her hand. Unbeknownst to the child that he could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Once Lily and Harry had left and Sirius heard the front door close, he looks at Remus with a look in his eyes that Remus had never seen and then looks to Tonks.

“Why don’t we sit down?” suggests James pulling a chair out in front of him at the table. Remus silently sits down not making eye contact with Tonks or Sirius.

Before Tonks moves to sit down, Luperca starts pecking at her arm while she unties the scroll attached to her leg, “I don’t have anything for you, Lupers. I left them at my place.” She notices Remus as he gets up and walks over to the owl and pulls out of his pocket an owl treat shaped like a mouse.

“Here you go, girl” Remus hands the owl the treat, not taking his eyes off of Tonks and smiling weakly at her then Luperca flies up to Remus’ room.

“Lupers?” Sirius asks eying Remus as the werewolf walks back to his seat at the table as Tonks pulls out her seat and trips somehow making her way to sit down.

“I am okay.” Tonks chuckles realizing she still had the letter in her hand and sliding the scroll into her robe pocket.

“Why not read the letter to the class?” Sirius questions as Tonks quickly glances at Remus.

“Padfoot, I do not think….” The shabby professor begins until Sirius interprets, “Oh no Moony, do not Padfoot me. She is my cousin’s daughter. She is my family. Not your plaything.”

Tonks eyes Remus knowing that she was not just his plaything as her hair and cheeks begin to morph to a more reddish shade than Remus had ever seen it. “Excuse me, I am here. I can talk for myself.”

“Padfoot, Moony, please. I understand emotions are running high but let’s try to discuss this as adults and be rational about this.” James continues glancing across the way to Tonks.

“Get out” Sirius calmly replies looking up at Remus, “Get out of this house.”

Remus knowing he should have known it would come to this “I will go pack my things.”

“Remus, wait” Tonks halts him in his tracks walking out of the room. Looking towards Sirius, “if he goes, I go.”

Sirius stands up at this new development and gapes at Tonks, uttering suddenly “he took advantage of you. He took advantage of a child. He took advantage of a helpless student.”

“Oh, I was most definitely not helpless. He did not take advantage of me, as I was a more than willing participant.” Smiling to herself at the memories. “I am not that eleven-year-old girl anymore. I am a fully-fledged adult who can make her own decisions. You and my mother are the same. You treat me like a child. Remus is the only one who does not treat me as a child.” 

“Well, that is obvious.” Sirius blurts out without thinking about it. 

Tonks scoffs as her hair is now fire red. “Unlike my mother and you, who think I cannot make my own decisions, I can. I can make my own decisions about what I want to do with my life including who I fall for.”

Remus looks up at her “Who you fall for?” he repeats her words looking around wondering if James and Sirius heard the same words he had.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you, Rem.” Tonks answers in disbelief as her chest starts heaving. “Tell me to my face that the last six months have not meant anything to you.”

“What happened should not have happened” Remus reiterates their last argument in his office.

“It did though,” Tonks answers angrily. “It did, and I am now a fully-fledged adult.”

“The last six months?” Sirius inquires at the two arguing in his kitchen looking at James with a wide-eyed expression.

“Tonks, it does not matter. I see now that I was wrong and this cannot continue.”

“Then why did you give me Luperca. You do not give someone your owl if you are just friends, Rem.” Tonks replies, grabbing her trunk and storming out of the kitchen, then at the doorway asks “Which one will be my room?”

“Third door on the left” James replies before she storms out of the room.

The three men sit in silence for about ten minutes, then Sirius comments “You gave her Luperca? Is that why your owl has been gone for weeks at a time.” Remus nods keeping his head on the table. “She also calls you Rem?”

James glares at Sirius, then asks “mate, can I ask you to leave the room for a second. So I can talk to Remus alone.”

Sirius rolls his eyes and utters quietly “guess I’ll just go to the sitting room.”

James moves to sit across from Remus where Sirius was sitting previously. He heard the front door open and close. He knew Lily and Harry were back. They enter the kitchen and Lily looks to Remus, then to James. “Sweetheart, why do you not go play with your dad and Sirius. I am going to talk to your Uncle Moony.”

James gets the message and picks Harry up, tickling him as the two exit the room.

  
“Remus?” Lily asks as Remus’ head was still on the table. “How did it go?”

“Disastrously if I may say so myself.” The werewolf replies, picking up his head off the table. “To summarize, Sirius freaked out, kicked me out, then Dora told him if I was going, she was going. Then she told me she had fallen for me. I told her there is nothing to discuss. She then stormed out of the room claiming that you do not give someone an owl if you have no feelings for them.”

Lily’s eyes widen at the last comment. “I did not know you had given her, Luperca.”

“Her father was sick about four to five months ago, and she told me she was concerned about the Hogwarts owls making it for urgent updates. So I told her she could use Luperca, eventually, I gave her the owl.” Remus explains as he tries to process what just happened.

“Luperca means so much to you. I find it hard to believe you would just give her away to someone who meant nothing to you or just because Nymphadora’s…sorry, Tonks’ dad was ill.” Lily replies not wanting to believe that Remus would just give up his owl.

Remus doesn’t respond as Lily gets up and starts waving her wand in the kitchen. Coming back with some tea and Remus’ favorite chocolate chip cookies.

Lily trying to find the right moment to ask him this, gaining the courage “Do you have feelings for her?”

“I care about her, Lily” Remus responds nonchalantly sipping his tea.

“Like a student or something more?” Lily further asks pretty sure she knows the answer. 

Like a bullet, Remus puts his teacup down, gets up, and walks out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go :) Hope you all enjoy this.

The door to the room she would be staying in while she was at Grimmauld Place is slightly ajar. He opens the door, even more, to reveal a pantless pink-haired Tonks wearing a black baggy Weird Sisters shirt and headphones dancing to what he assumed was a rock song. Not wanting to scare her, he stands in the doorway smiling, crossing his arms and waiting for her to notice him. 

Once she turns around, she scowls taking her headphones out of her ears. “What do you want, Lupin?” 

He knew he deserved that sting that hit his heart as soon as he heard her call him by his surname. “I wanted to talk about what happened downstairs.”

She scoffs but lets him continue, “And?” 

Lupin closes the door motioning to her bed “can I sit?” 

She shakes her head yes and sits in the middle of the bed while he sits on the side. 

“Dora, I wanted to talk about this” he begins motioning with his finger between himself and her. “I am not one to talk about these things lightly, so I want to make it clear. I care for you, Dora. I do. I do not care for you just as a student, however. “ 

Tonks saw that he was struggling to get the words out but she could see it in his eyes. “I know, Rem. I just wish you would admit it and not keep lying to yourself and me about it.” 

Remus runs his hand through his hair at her words. “As you know I was bitten as a young child and my life completely changed. I have felt like I have no control over my life since then. I was always cautious and shy even when I was a boy. I never really got out of my shell, if you want to say it that way. I knew with my condition that anyone associated with me would be at risk, so I did not have many friends. My relationship with my father fell apart because he still blames himself for what happened to me. After my mother was killed, I stopped going home. I would always spend time at Sirius or James’ house during the summers. I pretty much stopped forming anymore lasting relationships after my mother died.” Remus paused trying to get control of his emotions again. “I am sorry this is hard for me.”

Tonks put his hand in hers “I am here. It will all be okay.” 

Looking up into her eyes, he continues and a smile starts to form on his face “However, that all changed. When you came to me suggesting that I give you extra lessons. As we got to know each other with the 20 questions and you prying me.”

Tonks smirks in shock “you were the one who made the first move, mister.” Remus chuckled as she moves closer to him, “I know we will get push back. I know most people will not be okay, at first with this, Rem. However, I want to give this a try. A real try. “

Trying to figure out what he should do. Unsure if he should answer her or just kiss her senseless. Deciding on the later, he brushes her cheek with his finger, then moves in to kiss her delicately. Tonks locks lips with him trying her best not to melt in his arms. 

The werewolf pulls away from her, uttering with their foreheads touching “If we do this, your career as an Auror will be put in jeopardy you know. I can guarantee your parents won’t like it. ”

“Sirius will come around, though,” Tonks answers. “We can worry about that later.” Remus nods in agreement. Tonks adds coyly “You know with you being only in the next bedroom over, it will be hard for me to keep my hands off you.” 

“Is that so?” Remus feigns curiosity and confusion as he grabs her by the hip. How does something so wrong feel so right? 

\-----

“Rem, we do have to keep some ground rules though,” Tonks mentions after their make-out session was over and both were out of breath. 

“I agree,” Remus answers, shifting to his side facing Dora on the bed. She also rolls over to stare up at the ceiling. “I think we should still keep this discreet. As you just graduated from Hogwarts. I am a professor at Hogwarts. I believe someone will put two and two together.” 

Tonks nods thinking about how the Beast division in the ministry would see that an Auror was in a relationship with a werewolf her first day on the job, adding “I agree.” 

“Second, if you want to, you may tell your friends about us but I would prefer what happens between us, stays between us,” Tonks remarks smiling shyly.

“Is that shyness I see?” Remus asks giving her kiss on the nose. “I am not one to kiss and tell.” 

“Especially with Sirius being uncomfortable with this. I think it’s best to keep it quiet and just between us.” Tonks explains lying down on the bed, “We can add more if we want to.” 

All of a sudden, a strange owl comes flying into the window with the Daily Prophet in its beak. Remus gets up to go to the window to retrieve the Prophet and give the owl three sickles in the pocket tied to the owl’s leg. The snowy owl hoots and flies back out the window. Climbing back onto the bed, where Tonks was laying and opening the paper. 

“Any good news today,” Tonks asks, propping her head up with her hand, looking at the man in front of her. 

“Well, the front page has an article about the winner of the Witch Weekly Lottery, a Barnobous Bagnot.” Smiling and chuckling “Say that ten times fast” Looking under the fold and reading a small article “Along with an article about the growing number of wizards and witches that have been admitted to St. Mungos.” Remus begins his face etched with concern. 

“May I see?” Tonks asks, holding out her hand “My father mentioned this before he left for his shift.” Reading the article, she reads aloud “The growing number of individuals’ have been admitted to St. Mungos is alarming. One of the Head Healers, who wished to not be named, has told the Prophet that the hospital has constructed an entirely new wing for these individuals’ that have come to St. Mungo’s for the strange markings on their skin. More will be reported as new information is determined.”

“Remus, I have to write to my father,” Tonks exclaims, getting up off the bed and grabbing a quill and parchment. 

_ Dad, _

_ Has mom written to you? Are there any similarities between the virus in the United States and these strange markings that people are being admitted to in Britain? While I was in school, I ran across something that might help you in determining what this could be. When can you meet up? I would like to discuss this in person. _

_ Love,  _

_ Dora  _

“Where is Lupers?” Tonks asks frantically as Remus calls for the owl. Flying into the open window, Luperca sits on the perch of the window cell. “Lupers, send this Dad. You know who he is. He should be at St. Mungos.” Putting the letter in the pocket tied to the owl’s leg. 

Remus looks at her with a quizzical expression as Tonks exits the room calling back to Remus “I want to talk to James and Sirius.” 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so all are aware, I have messed with Tonks birth year to match the timeline that matches the storyline. I know I shouldn’t have but it’s too late now to go back. In canon, Tonks was born in late 1973 or 1972. I adjusted her birth year to be late 1970 to 1971. This is a flashback chapter, in the present it is early July 1988.

**Empty DADA Classroom, Hogwarts, January 1988**

“Professor Lupin, just one more time” Tonks pleads, pulling back strands of her pink hair from her sweaty face. “I need to perfect this.”

“We have been at this for two hours now. I think tracking me is going to have to wait.” the teacher replies to her “We should take a break till our next lesson.”

“Wrong-doing wizards and witches are not going to stop because I need a break” Tonks mutters under her breath hoping that her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would not hear her.

“I think that shady wizards do need to eat and sleep once in a while plus you’ll know I am very good at tracking” Remus answers knowing he was not supposed to hear her muttering.

“How did you hear that?” Tonks exclaims pulling her robe back over her shoulders and her Hufflepuff tie she had taken off due to the heat emanating from her body.

“I have a keen sense of hearing also” the unknown werewolf answers trying not to chuckle standing back up from where he was sitting on the desk. “How about we come to a compromise? It is nine o’clock, let us take a break. Then we can start back up in a half-hour.”

Tonks considers this, then nods her head sitting down putting her wand back in her robe, sighing as she changes up her hair to now a neon blue color.

“Want a cup?” she hears from behind her, looking to the back of the classroom as the shabby professor walks towards her with a teapot in one hand and two teacups in the other. She nods as he hands her the cup and pours the hot liquid from a somewhat neglected looking teapot. “Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Tonks?”

Smiling, she shakes her head, putting the cup to her mouth. “I hate to admit it, but I think you were right.”

Lupin sits down across from her after putting the teapot to the side pretending he did not see how tired she was “about what?”

“How I needed a break and we should stop” Tonks admits knowing he would bask in the glory of always seeming to be able to read her. “Can I ask you a question not related to DADA?”

Tonks had been taking extra lessons with Professor Lupin since she mentioned to Professor Sprout how she was concerned with her stealth and tracking part of her assessment to become an Auror. She and Lupin had practiced once to twice a week since the start of the school year. They had started to take about a half-hour breaks before she would leave.

“Yes, I do not see why not” the professor answers

“Why do we seem to be doing this?” Tonks asks curiously referring to their weekly talks. “Not that I mind, I enjoy them.”

“I was under the impression that it was at your request to have these extra sessions,” Lupin answers, oblivious to what Tonks was trying to get at. Tonks was always a curious girl, and he did not want to lie to her.

“No, I mean these talks.” Tonks tries not to smile up at him. Ever since they had first started these after-sessions talks as Tonks began to call them, she had started to admire her DADA professor. The word she was looking for was not admired. Tonks knew it was a crush. He was handsome and the scars on his face did not deter at all from his good looks.

He looks down at his hands before answering “I enjoy these talks. I enjoy getting to know you.” Gulping his tea “I want to get to know all of my students more.”

“Alright then, how do you spend your free time?” Tonks asks, trying not to let the awkwardness of her question fill the air too much.

“I enjoy walking outside on the grounds. When I am away from school, I enjoy time with good friends. Mostly reading by the light of the fireplace.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tonks chuckles, emptying her last of the tea and helping herself to more as she attempts to grab the teapot from the other empty desk, the hot tea spills all over the floor and her cup falls to the ground with a crash.

The teacher pulls out his wand and with a whisper, Repairo the teapot, and the broken cup are as good as new.

“Shit” Tonks whispers as a strong hand grabs her arm to pull her up off the floor “I am such a klutz. This is why I need as much help as I can with the stealth and tracking portion of the Auror assessment.”

He does not say anything as he helps her to her feet and looks straight at those gorgeous eyes she first noticed about the scarred man. Suddenly, he moves towards her and his lips are on hers.

His body reacts first to the contact, it is as if her lips are asking if this is okay. Knowing that this is not something he should be doing, let alone with a student, she kisses him back. It is not an intense kiss but a slow hesitant kiss, a kiss that they know should not happen.

He breaks away first, not because he wants to but because his mind takes over and knows this is wrong. She is a student, a very capable student who he knows will become a capable auror. “I think that is it for today. I have a prior engagement and will not be able to meet with you next week. I will see the following week, then.”

Tonks nods still trying to process what just happened. He made the first contact but she kissed her professor. How could she be so stupid? Her entire Hogwarts education could be thrown down the drain because of one stupid thought that sparked an action because of his gorgeous dark eyes. There was no way she was imagining. He had first initiated it. Grabbing her jacket, she exits the room, her mind reeling.

After she had gotten back to the Hufflepuff common room and plopped down in the big chair in front of the fireplace, she felt her lips with her fingers. The kiss had tasted like honey she noted. Over on the other side of the castle, Remus Lupin lay awake fully clothed trying to comprehend one, what he was going to teach his next lesson and two, why he enjoyed kissing Nymphadora Tonks so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be switching between flashback chapters to the present every few chapters. I wanted to include these because it will be important later on. I also know that people shit on Lyall. I know Remus had a complicated relationship with his father. I would too if my father said that werewolves were "soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death.", however, I think that since this was done before Remus was bitten that Lyall's perception changed. I know my opinion may not be the majority.

"Dora, what is going on?" Remus almost yells attempting to catch up to her flying down the stairs. "Slow down, you are going to trip down the stairs."

Tonks sticks her tongue out at him, trying her best to not trip on the landing. "I will tell you when we get to Sirius and James."

Sighing, he calls out to the silent, large house "Prongs, Padfoot"

"Moony?" He hears James' voice coming from the library

"There you go" the werewolf holds out his arm for her to continue walking towards the room. She smirks, rolling her eyes at him. "Coming"

Walking into the room, Tonks and Remus see Sirius sitting at the desk not facing the doorway and Harry and James sitting on the lounge chair playing wizard's chess, hearing James' exclaim for what must have been the fifth time by the tone of his voice, "Harry, you can not just move pieces when you want to" Not looking up from his concentration "You wanted something, Moony?

Tonks looks at him noticing he has his hands in his pants pockets looking directly at her as she addresses James, "Actually I was wanting to talk to you and Sirius."

Hearing his name, Sirius looks up from what he was writing and scowls noticing Remus standing behind Tonks. "Does Remus have to be involved with this discussion?"

"Yes, he does" Tonks sarcastically replies rolling her eyes, "this horse shit, Sirius. You have been friends since you were in school. Grow up."

"We have small ears in the room" Lily scolds Tonks as she enters the room with biscuits and some more tea, eyeing Remus, Tonks, and Sirius "I hope this next batch will go more smoothly."

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" James asks, grabbing a biscuit from the plate on the table in the middle of the room.

"I am guessing you have read the article in the Prophet about the rising number of wizards and witches that have been admitted to Mungos?" Tonks asks to lean on the edge of a table.

"I glanced at it," James admits not wanting to give away his piqued curiosity of this strange reason individuals were being admitted to St. Mungos.

"A few months ago, I was doing some research for a year-end paper I was writing on healing droughts throughout the Roman Empire. I ran across in my research a strange chapter on what was called Nosoi or daimones illness. At first, it was believed to be lore that one could not get ill due to daimones. However, in 20 BC, there began to be reports of witches and wizards who for two weeks were claiming to have coughing fits and a high fever. Then one morning, they wake to strange markings on their skin." Tonks explains biting into her second biscuit. "If my dad writes back soon, I will be able to confirm that this may be related."

"So you are guessing that this could be what was it, Noose illness?" Sirius asks, trying to understand what she was saying.

"I believe it may be. The strange markings are what made me do a double-take. Reading between the lines it seems like healers are unsure of what this is. Have you two heard anything at work that may be related?" Tonks asks getting to the point of why she wanted to discuss this with them in the room.

"There have been some interesting incidents reported to the ministry that have been happening recently" Sirius pipes up his interest "I can not tell you everything but there has been an influx of Vampires activity and an uproar with the merpeople. I have been assisting the department of magical creatures recently with the workload they have endured."

"Interesting" Tonks mutters to herself beginning to pace back and forth as Remus whispers something to himself. Then Tonks looks at the werewolf, "It all makes sense now." Remus looks up at her as if she could read his mind.

"Werewolves," they both say in unison before Tonks continues" That must be the third creature."

"Wait, hold up" Sirius comments, not fully understanding "Not only have you been secretly seeing my cousin for the last six months, but my best mate can also read her mind?"

"I guess we are on the same wavelength. I had asked Rem to explain this to me when I discovered it in the library at Hogwarts." Tonks smirks at Sirius addressing the room, "I did not expect him to be so knowledgeable about it till he told his father, he was once a world-renowned expert on dark creatures. The man is still respected for his studies and intellectual arguments about every little thing he presented to the public. His notes and writings are some of the best records on dark creatures in the modern era. Mostly because he was the only one actually writing anything down that was not a warning to stay away. It became my little side project to look more into his notes, among other things"

"Oh we know what the other things were" Sirius replies frustrated still not understanding why he of all people had to endure this.

Rolling her eyes, grabbing another biscuit from the plate, "Remus and I spent hours each night, going over his father's notes to determine if we could find anything about this mysterious illness…."

"It took us a while, as you three know, my father was meticulous about writing everything down." Remus takes over for her as she chews the biscuit. "We eventually found some notes from his travels to Scotland. He had discovered a hidden town where people were getting sick, standard cough, fever, and sweats. But each individual had the same strange markings on their skin. It was mentioned in the notes that the markings were unlike any other he had seen. They were too large for any local animals in the area. But each type of mark seemed to originate from some sort of beast he had yet to encounter. He grouped the infected people into two different groups based on the markings on their skin: lightning-shaped marks and scratches or bites. He interviewed the sick who told him that they have instances during the night mostly of not remembering anything. After tracking the individuals for two weeks. He observed them at night he determined that the individuals who had lightning-shaped marks gravitated towards the water and the individuals who had scratches or bite marks gravitated towards the forest near the town."

"How do you get merpeople and vampires from that, Remus?" James asks his curiosity piqued now

"I am just trying to play devil's advocate. Do you have any proof other than from Lyall's notes?" Lily asks trying her best to not sound like she is not believing them. Looking at Remus, "Was this before or after you were bitten, Remus?"

Tonks runs up to the room she is staying at, grabs the journal, runs back downstairs. Only tripping twice in the process. Looking at the first few pages, frowning. She had hoped it was before. "It was in 1966. A year after you were bitten." Walking up to him, she grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I do not care when he decided to do this research. It does not matter when. It only matters that it was done." Remus begins Tonks still holding his hand "My father has his faults, but he is still an expert."

"I didn't mean to insult your father. I just know you said he became obsessed with trying to find a cure for you. I wonder if this was one of those times." Lily addresses glancing between Remus and Tonks, just now noticing how Tonks seems to fit like a puzzle piece with Remus.

"Why do we not change the subject to something a little lighter" James suggests "What about discussing the latest Quidditch match between the United and Harpies."

Sirius and James start talking animatedly to each other. Tonks knew about the recent match but also Remus' talking about his father always unsettled him. She would rather sit here and hold his hand, then talk about Quidditch. Looking at Remus "Come outside with me?"

Sirius eyes their linked hands as Tonks pulls Remus through the door. He wonders if he should mention this in his letter to Andromeda.

Outside, they embrace as Tonks places her head on his chest. "I think I may have found a way to get people off our back about this" looking up at his face.

"What do you mean?" Remus asks, pulling her out of his embrace.

"My best friend." Tonks answers "His mom has always wanted us to get together. She has hinted at it the last few times I have been over. It has been rather awkward when I told her I was seeing some else." smirking.

"Since I believe you are talking about a man. I am guessing this is Charlie." Remus answers "Is he okay with this?"

"I have not asked him. However, it will get his mom off his back and Sirius off ours." Tonks elaborates then adds "I promise nothing will happen between us. Charlie is not interested in me that way…"

"Well, I do not know why?" Remus comments, chuckling kissing her on the forehead.

"Or anyone." Tonks continues to explain. "I will write to him to see if he is on board. He is leaving for his apprenticeship in Romania in a month."

Remus hums trying to process this in his brain. Tonks is going to pretend to be in a fake relationship with Charlie who is her age and not a werewolf. However, if it would get Sirius off his back. He did not like hiding things from him, but he did not know what else to do.

"I wanted to talk to you about this before I did it. I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable for any reason." Tonks continues pulling on her sleeve nervously. "I do not want to do this. I want to be able to openly kiss you and hold your hand. I just think we will have to keep this a secret for the time being."

"Yes, Luperca landing on your truck was not how I expected anyone to find out about this," Remus replies running a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Nor did I expect Lily to read a letter I had left in the library."

"Which letter was it?" Tonks asks, covering her mouth. One of those letters got a little out of hand. They had written letters back and forth during the Spring holiday break from school. Suddenly, having the urge to be close to her, to mark her as his own. "The one about the room of requirement."

Tonks' mischievous eyes meeting his."We only had to meet in the room of requirement because McGonagall almost caught us."

"It would have been worth it," Remus smirks putting his arms around her neck. He still to this day, had no idea why he would put everything on the line for this clumsy but beautiful girl. Looking at her, as if for the first time, he realized now she was not a girl. She was always a woman.

Pushing the werewolf's arms off "No, it would not have been. You could have lost your position at Hogwarts."

"Well, now you have graduated. No one found out. We can do this for real." Remus whispers in her ear. "Discreetly of course. I am fantastic at silencing charms. "


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelies! Thank you so much for your patience :)

“All you have to do is pretend like we’re dating.” Tonks reiterates from her letter to Charlie. “I’ll send you a few pre-written letters that you can send me while you're in Romania. Let’s say in two months, we decide to break up. Something about us not being able to do the long-distance thing. Plus I’ll be taking my auror assessment then. ”

“So you have this all planned out?” Charlie questions eying his best friend since they were eleven, and she had morphed into Professor Sprout.“What is in it for you? Like I understand your mum getting off your back but I would think I would be the last person she would expect for you to bring home.” 

“You would be surprised.” Tonks quips back. At his words, she imagines bringing Remus home. Her heart swells but the magnitude of her bringing home her cousin’s best mate to meet her parents was not something she wanted to think about right now. She can’t lie to Charlie when he is doing such a huge favour for her. “Do not freak out, alright.? You promise you will not freak out on me or tell anyone else. Lyra already knows. It was not intentional for her to find out.” 

“So it’s true.” Charlie gasps in astonishment putting two and two together. “I swore Lyra was just overreacting and taking it out on you because she did not pass her NEWT level-DADA and you had.” Tonks runs her hand through her now crimson-colored hair matching the flush of her cheeks. “You and Professor Lupin, huh?” Charlie continues. “ How long has this been going on? So that’s why you want me to pretend to be dating you so this can fly under the radar for a while longer.”

“It is just…” Tonks tries to find the words but none seem to come to her. 

“Just make sure I get to be at your wedding, okay.” Charlie teases her trying to get a smile out of her. “I’ll gladly do this, Tonks. To get Mum off my back.”

“I’ll mention it to my dad in passing. I’ll write to my mom about it. Sirius found out in the worst way possible, so this will get him off our backs too.” Tonks adds Ringling her fingers. Remembering Sirus’ face when Luperca flew down to perch on her boot. 

“How…” Charlie tries to ask, motioning his finger between the two. “I mean, how does Professor Lupin feel about all this?” 

“Remus would prefer it not be happening, but he understands that it must so that we can keep this private. We agreed to avoid the suspicion that we had a relationship while I was still a student, this has to be a thing.” 

“But you did.” Charlie corrects her by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know that tosser” Tonks shakes her head holding out her hand for him to grab “Shall we go inside and tell your Mum?” 

“I hope she believes this” Charlie mutters more to himself than to anyone. “I can never fool, Mum.”

“I’ve got all the relationship milestones taken care of” Tonks answers him as they get to the back door. “Ready?” 

“Yes… No, you're my best friend. I can’t even imagine this happening” Charlie admits. He never imagined being romantically involved with Tonks. Yes, she had been his first kiss but that’s because he felt pressured, and he wanted to ride that Comet 260 she was not supposed to have as a first-year. It didn’t even occur to him to just ask her. He blamed his older brother, he kept teasing him about Tonks during the holiday break, and he was a confused eleven-year-old. 

“Charlie, just pretend I am a dragon” Tonks chuckles opening the door. “It’ll make it a little less awkward.” 

“Tonks” cries, Mrs. Weasley. “I wasn’t sure you had got the invite. The owl had returned the letter to us inviting you here. How have you been? ”

“Oh, I mentioned to Charlie that I was staying at Grimmauld Place for a month or so.” glancing back at him with adoring eyes. “He found me. I am fine, just studying for my auror assessment.” 

“Well, all that matters is you got the invite.” Mrs. Weasley exclaims. “You must know the Potter’s then? Ron adores playing with little Harry. They should be here soon.” 

“Yes, they are always at Grimmauld. I didn’t realize they were coming.” Tonks answers. Hoping James or Lily would not ask any questions about what has happened recently or mention her relationship with the fellow Marauder.

“Mum before anyone else gets here. We want to tell you something.” Charlie declares with much more confidence than he had in the garden. 

“We?” Mrs. Weasley asks her eyes darting between Tonks and her son. A smile beginning to form on her face. 

Charlie grabs Tonks hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Unknown to Mrs. Weasley, it was not out of love but out of a squeeze telling Tonks he had this under control. “Mum, we’ve been going about this in secret for the last few months but…” 

Mrs. Weasley hugs her son before he can finish his speech “oh, darling! I’m so happy for you. I knew eventually you two would see what was between you.” Over Mrs. Weasley’s head, Tonks gives him a thumbs up and mouths a good job to him. 

Ron suddenly races into the room “Harry’s here! Harry’s here!” not caring what was happening in the kitchen. 

“I was hoping I would not cry but here I am.” The red-haired woman continues wiping her eyes “It’s a shame Charlie is leaving. You two could have spent so much time together.”

“Well, I will be studying for my auror assessments in two months. I don’t think I would be able to get anything done with Charlie, here around” Tonks teases him as Charlie blushes. She had rehearsed what she was going to say. “so it is probably better.” Charlie’s winks back at her. 

“Lily, James” Mrs. Weasley exclaims as James and Lily walk through the back door with guilty expressions on their face. 

“Good afternoon, Molly. We may have brought a friend or two.” James answers timidly “let’s just say Harry would not leave without Sirius and Remus needed to get out of the house for a bit.” Hearing Remus’s name, her brain starts to panic. How was she supposed to pretend to be in a relationship with her best friend while he was here? That smug smile he always had would catch her off guard.

“The more the merry” Molly exclaims “ we have a reason to celebrate though. Charlie and Tonks just told me they are dating.” 

James and Lily wide-eyed look towards Tonks. Behind Mrs. Weasley’s head, she shakes her head as if saying do not ask questions. Hoping that they got the message. 

“Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, you can not do that?” they hear a rough voice from right outside exclaim coming nearer to the door. 

“Don’t scold him, Remus. It’s not like you haven’t done anything recently that you aren’t supposed to do.” 

Tonks runs a hand through her hair trying not to blush at Sirius' words as they enter the house. Sirius dressed in his normal attire of a green dress shirt and black dress pants while Remus looks ruggedly handsome with his jeans and elbow patched cardigan. Maybe it was because the last time she had seen him was the morning after. Maybe it was because it was two days till the full moon, and he was just oozing out androsterone. Whatever the reason, all she knew was she couldn’t act on them, at least not here. She was supposed to be pretending to be with Charlie. 

“Harry!” Ron screams as Sirius puts the boy down. 

“Sirius, we have been over this” Lily scolds him as Ron and Harry run off to play in the garden. “You need to stop babying him. Harry can walk, he is seven years old now.” Sirius crosses his arms and gives a huff stalking into the front room.” He always hated being scolded because he wanted to spoil his godson.

“Well, Arthur will be here soon. He took the rest of the boys out to go into town to grab some more sparkling sticks or whatever the muggles call them.” Mrs. Weasley explains busying herself in the kitchen. “Remus, Sirius, Charlie just announced he and Tonks are in a relationship.” 

Looking up at her words, Sirius’s eyes widening “Wait, I thought.” then looking towards Remus. 

“Yeah, I know about that rumor going around at school” Charlie interrupts knowing that Sirius knew. “It is because Tonks was taking extra lessons with Professor Lupin. My girl is going to become the youngest Auror recruit” 

Sirius eyes Tonks, Charlie, and Remus. Remus stepped on Sirius' foot to get him to stop talking. Remus had mentioned a couple of nights before that he was too old and too dangerous to pursue anything with his cousin’s daughter. He realized that he was in the wrong and regretted it. He felt bad for lying to his friends but there was something about Tonks that made him want to do this. At least Sirius and Remus were talking now. 

“Fred, George get back here with that” they all heard a voice exclaim getting louder as if the voice was running in the yard.

“Oh dear, I need to check on Ginny but I should probably help Arthur” Molly mutters placing the pudding in the middle of the table. 

“I will check on Ginny, Molly. First door on the right?” Lily offers walking up the stairs. “James can go help Arthur. You are the host after all.” 

Tonks glances at Remus as she sits down. Leaning on the threshold of the door into the study observing him as if he is a piece of art hanging on a museum wall. Both green and dark eyes meet in an intense gaze as they hear Sirius say “Thank you, Ted. Have you heard the good news?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it has been forever. I am back though and I hope you all have not given up on this story. There will most likely only be a couple more chapters, I am currently working on Chapter 16, I'm hoping there will only be about four more chapters. Possibly an epilogue. Flashback Chapter :) As you will see, the flashback chapters will not just be of Remus and Tonks. I have this headcanon that Lyall & Hope always feared the ministry would take their son away from them because of lycanthropy. Since the ministry’s werewolf registry has always been a little messy. Some of this chapter will be sad. It hurt my heart to write this. Also, I love writing little Remus haha

“Remus, how many times have I told you not to touch the turntable?” Hope scolded calmly, wiping her hands on a towel to clean up the mess in the lounge. Remus seemed to always get into trouble the two or three days before the full moon. It was like clockwork. She knew he most likely did not understand. 

Remus sat down on the couch not looking at Hope but at his hands, knowing that he was in trouble. Six-year-old Remus already knew there seemed to be a pattern of how his days would pan out. Especially around the full moon. His mother had talked to him about this when he started asking questions. It hurt her heart for him to have to grow up so fast. 

“It is okay, love” Hope reassured him, picking up the bigger pieces of the broken record to throw away. “I know you wanted to listen to Watermelon Man, but you needed to wait for Mum. ”

Grabbing a broom from the closet, she swept up the rest of the smaller pieces. She put a record on the turntable. “Do you want to help Mommy in the kitchen? I am making chocolate chip cookies.” Little Remus nodded his head eagerly. She knew that anything to distract Remus from the impending days ahead was a plus. One of his favorite things to do was to help his Mum in the kitchen. “Go wash your hands. Don’t let me see you cheating by not using soap.”

While he had been bitten almost two years ago, he was still a little boy. One who did not like to wash his hands and loved to get dirty. Hope wanted him to keep that innocence about him for as long as possible. She knew that he would have a hard life ahead of him, however. Sighing at that thought, she walked into the kitchen, seeing Remus standing on a stool at the sink. 

“Done” Remus exclaimed, the little boy putting up his hands to show his mother. Hope gave him a knowing look, and he turned his hands over so you could see his palms. “All clean.” 

“Alright, what do we need to make these delicious cookies?” Hope asks, smiling and pulling out all the dry ingredients that she would need to make the cookies. She preferred to make them the homemade way or as some referred to it as the Muggle way. Making the dough from scratch, handmade. She loved these times with her son. 

“Um, chocolate chips?” Remus asks, putting his finger to his chin as if he was thinking relatively hard on her question. 

“Yes, how about…” Hope chuckles knowing that would be Remus’ first thought. Busying herself getting all the items out of the fridge, she notices her husband frantically scurrying down the stairs from his study.

“Take Remus upstairs” Lyall exclaims, not wanting to let his son see the concerned features laced on his face, whispering to his wife “I just saw someone from the ministry show up at the apparition spot.” 

Hope picks up her son from the stool he was standing on, “let’s make the cookies later. Let’s go upstairs to your room” 

“Mum, I wanna make the cookies now. My tummy is hungry” Remus explains in protest as his mother takes him up the stairs. Remus had always been a perceptive boy, so when his father came running down the stairs that led to the little boy having to go upstairs, he knew something was wrong. His parents always included him in everything they did from helping his Mum in the kitchen to being with his Dad in his study. His father always gave him parchment and quill to practice his written out words when he was in his dad’s study ‘helping’. 

Once upstairs in her son's room “how about you play with your cars.” Hope suggests. “Mummy will be downstairs.” 

“Can’t I come with you?” The bitten child innocently asks not wanting to be alone since the incident. He was not fully understanding what was going on. He was scared of being alone. The first month or so after the incident, he had slept on a cot in his parents’ room. His parents had eventually gotten him to sleep in his room after they had magically hung lights on his wall. They were firefly lights that made him smile as he fell asleep. 

“Not now, baby” Hope answers painfully wanting to be honest with him but not knowing what was going on. Ever since that night, he had had nightmares. That was one of the reasons he did not like to be alone. The nightmares seemed to coordinate with the full moon, recently. Hope and Lyall chalked it up to him still being scared to transform. 

Once his mother leaves, he quietly climbs down the wooden steps, his little hand on the railing. Halfway done he hears a strange voice coming from the sitting room “Mr. Lyall Lupin?” 

“That would be me” He hears his father's answers. If Remus could have seen his father, he would have seen his confident stance and his eyes not leaving the Ministry stranger. 

“My name is Bartomus Reginald. I am here on behalf of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.” the unfamiliar voice introduces. Remus knew his father worked there, he pondered his mind wondering why someone from his father’s work was visiting. Maybe they were here for the cookies he and his mother were making. 

“No” he hears Hope interrupt an almost pleading in her voice “you are not taking our son away from us.” 

“I am not here for that.” Bartomus Reginald answers in a monotone voice “I am here to give Mr. Lyall Lupin a cease and desist letter for his research pertaining to the Noisi virus.” 

Remus ran down the stairs crying, latching onto his mother's side and hiding his face from the mysterious man, “Mommy, no I don’t want to go” 

“Remus, no one is taking you away” his father explains, eying the man from the Ministry. “you are safe.” 

Hope exited the sitting room with the crying Remus in her arms trying not to think of the possibility that one day they may take away her son. 

“Mr. Lupin, again this is a cease and desist letter” the Ministry official hands him the note and proceeds to explain the consequences. . “If you do not forgo your research, there will be consequences. Including the seizing of your assets.” 

Lyall knew that the only way to help Remus was to continue his research, summing up all the courage he had “Why is the Ministry giving me a cease and desist letter? What is it about this virus that the government doesn't want others to know about?” 

“If you have questions, you can write to the division address stated in the letter.” the man in front of him comments. Adjusting his tie, he states “With the state of things, I would keep your son protected at all costs.”

Looking up from the letter, Lyall clutches his wand from the inside of his robe, “Is that a threat, Mr. Reginald?”

“No, just an observation. I would also keep an eye on your wife. You know what they say about those Muggles” 

Lyall sees fire as he motions for the man to leave, “Get out of my house. Do not come back. Do not threaten my family ever again.”


End file.
